


hide and seek

by diphylleias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, i just think it’s so neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleias/pseuds/diphylleias
Summary: Komori has warm little gremlin fingers.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 35
Kudos: 119





	hide and seek

Komori has warm little gremlin fingers. Heated, sly. Trouble wrestled into nerves under calloused skin. The kinds of hands that that gleam talon-like when the sun catches right, nails long and carved into dagger points—the kind that induces a double-take, blinking away hallucination to greet innocent, blunted volleyball-player fingers instead.

They’re pressed solid with dangerous intent along Rintarou’s wrist, now. A tap of the index. A slide of the pinky. Tightening. Relaxing. Tightening.

“Komori,” he starts, flat. “Don’t—no— _wait—_ ”

Then there’s rain snickering beneath his skin. Gluing shirt to bare chest, draining deep down to bone. Komori twirls them out under the downpour, laughter bright and unbothered. “Too late!”

Granting Komori Motoya permission to take residence in his heart is akin to inviting in a wandering breeze only to receive a category-four hurricane in its wake. Blustering wind, irresponsible rain, destructive. So destructive. His fingers, circled tight around Rintarou’s pulse-point. His smile, impish. His smile, warm.

The weight of water is dragging Rintarou’s hair down into a sopping, shapeless thing of black. The rain batters childishly at his head, forcing stray, dripping strands over his eyes. 

Komori’s hand beats him to the chase. Mapping down along wet forehead to eyebrow to cheek as it tucks the misbehaving hair back behind his ear. His hand lingers, reluctant to part. 

“You’re crazy,” Rintarou tells him, lips brushing the heel of his palm as he speaks. Words go half-muffled into little gremlin hands.

Komori’s mouth splits into a grin, uncaring of the rain that strikes his teeth. “You’re just a baby.”

He’s soaking in the downpour like it’s sunlight. Droplets shining down his cheek, little pearls nestled in his hair. Rintarou tracks the rain that slips down along his neck, racing three other tiny secrets as they slide in unison under the collar of his shirt. Then lifts his gaze back up to Komori’s knowing eyes, crinkled around edges of rosy cheeks. 

Rintarou coughs, wet. “Coach will be mad at us if we get sick.”

“Mmm.”

Another hand dances up along his jaw. Komori’s cupping his face—holding, treasuring, grounding amidst the torrent of water. Talons dig into tender flesh near his ear. His grin is maddening, deafening against the rain. 

“Komori.”

“Sooo,” Komori’s eyes are glittering with the sky condensed in his pupils. Spinning raindrops to crystals. Syllables stretching exaggerated over teeth. “You gonna kiss me, _orrrr_ —”

His hands are already looping sneaky around Rintarou’s neck. The hurricane’s invited itself in for tea.

Rintarou surrenders. Pulls him in.

Komori’s huff of amusement gets swallowed down whole, alongside rainwater and promise as Rintarou presses against his mouth. Komori hums, content. Rintarou’s hands find purchase along his waist. Settles there, builds a home. Then gathers a fold of flesh between thumb and index and pinches him, hard.

Komori yelps. Rintarou hides a smile in the remnants of a kiss as Komori pulls away. The rain frames his indignant expression, gathering between scrunched brows and a ghost of a pout, before the softening of his features has water spilling off his skin again. 

A thumb drags over his lips. Slow, wet, all of it, everywhere. “You should smile more.”

“You smile too much.”

“Rin,” Komori’s laughing. Always, laughing. There’s rainwater sitting pretty on his cupid’s bow, begging to be tasted. “Rin. _Rin._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> don't. even look at me this is so cheesy im going to Collapse. what is their relationship here? god only knows. i wrote this in a FIT. title from [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/0MHBNR9zTe4DF8kmP5VOYs?si=Fnim6cFkSUeE3BLaz-DueQ).
> 
> thank you as always for reading <3 find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nebulousys) or talk to me [here](http://curiouscat.qa/kunihina). mwah.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [magnitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925233) by [falqner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falqner/pseuds/falqner)
  * [hide and seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783131) by [spills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills)




End file.
